criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Taskmaster
“''I know many of your moves and weaknesses... Let’s see how much of a fighter you are.''” - Taskmaster Tony Masters (presumed)/Taskmaster; Age: 45-46, Height: 6’2, Weight: 220lb, Blood: A+ (Former) Occupation(s): Contract Mercenary, “Overzealous Spider-Fan”, The Special Team Member Appearance: Taskmaster sports black, white, blue, and orange armor along with a white mask with a hood of the same color. He carries a variety of weapons such as a sword, a gun, a shield, a grappling hook, and grenades. He also has five cores on his back which holds the powers he absorbs. Personality: Being a contract mercenary, Taskmaster prides himself on professionalism and completing his job. Despite this, he shows patience as he is not content until he has learnt everything about his target before completion and adding their abilities to his already vast skillset. Given the high-grade military nature of his equipment and recon points, it’s unlikely Taskmaster is drawn by money but a desire to encounter a worthy opponent in his line of work. He appears both intrigued and enjoyed about the possibility of Spider-Man being this individual but repeatedly looks down on his own capabilities even after he was defeated by the wall-crawler, he casually implied he was not worth his client's time nor money. However, Taskmaster even praises Spider-Man completing his challenges and even attempts to teach him to improve; because of this Spider-Man jokingly claims Taskmaster to be his coach desiring him to improve as a hero albeit an insane one. After his quarrel with Spider-Man, Taskmaster has been interested of the GPD for some time when he heard about the battle in Grimsborough. Having been spying on the police the whole entire time in Newmark, Taskmaster made a vow to himself to see if the Grimsborough PD is strong enough to best him in combat. The mercenary is quick enough to tell his opponents of their weaknesses depending on what environment their in, exploiting it as counters to them. Nevertheless, he shows respect of his enemies, even pointing out that Jones and Grace might have an upper hand on him had he not absorb their powers. Powers and Abilities: Taskmaster can imitate the powers, abilities, skills, and moves of many of his opponents he fights with using his gadgets of his own. Using the abilities of the Avengers and Spider-Man, he rivals or overpowers many of the members of the GPD including David Jones with his Stand, King Platinum. He is also agile enough to jump far from King Platinum’s fighting range in a transmission tower, strong enough to break Rita’s armor, fast enough to catch up with Grace and tackle her, resistant enough to keep up with Martine’s attacks without tiring, and durable enough to endure Ramirez’s punches that could have sent a human flying. What makes Taskmaster’s abilities more challenging is his ability to absorb some of his enemies powers by touch, which is able to briefly turn him into a Conduit, gain a Stand, upgrade his armor, enhance his brain, and let him use other powers. However, Taskmaster has a limit of which powers he chooses, with a additional one overlapping and replacing the first to last power he currently has, forcing him to either contain it in a core or touch the person again to regain their powers. Power Grid: (Intelligence: Gifted (depending on what powers he absorbs), Strength: Peak Human (depending on what powers he absorbs), Speed: Normal (depending on what powers he absorbs), Durability: Normal (depending on what powers he absorbs), Energy Projection: None (depending on what powers he absorbs), Fighting Ability: Master of all forms of combat) Category:Blog posts